1. Field of Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to the field of toilet ventilation. More specifically, the present general inventive concept relates to a filtration system for removing odors, bacteria, and/or particulate matter from air drawn from a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
The benefit of ventilating a toilet bowl has long been recognized. Accordingly, many devices have been developed to provide such a function. Of interest in the present disclosure is a filtration system that is used to remove odors, bacteria, and/or particulate matter from the air in and around the toilet bowl.